Tattoo
by PrincessOfTheWeevils
Summary: A marking on Owen's body quickly opens a door for the relationship of Owen and Gwen.


Martha Jones revealed the dead body of Doctor Owen Harper. His stillness awakened the entire autopsy room with his bold wound that had been opened up on his chest on full show.

Tosh had tears streaming down her face, she has always been in love with him but he was too blind to notice. That night, they did arrange to go on a date but it was too late now. With a big thanks to the Pharm, Owen Harper is now dead.

Ianto was just standing there awkwardly; he didn't know what to say. Of course he was distraught but he just found it hard to show his true emotions. The only time his feelings are expressed is when the people he loves are involved, like when his former girlfriend Lisa got turned into a cyber woman and he was protecting her from Torchwood.

Gwen's eyes were burning with hot tears as she chewed on her thumb nail uncontrollably. She was just staring at the body. Her and Owen used to be friends with benefits when she was in a relationship with long term boyfriend Rhys Williams. She is now engaged to Rhys and is due to marry him within the next month. However, feelings for Owen were unstoppable. Ever since she saw him facing the darkness outside the Pharm, these abnormal feelings were rushing through her system and making her heart ache. She had never felt this way before, not even with Rhys. It was like love can stretch to a further extent, that there was more to encounter. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way over a dead man.

Martha declared the autopsy through a microphone before she grabbed a large silver bladed knife. The glistening object gradually moved towards Owen's dark wound.

"Stop!" Jack bellowed, darting into the autopsy room. Everyone turned round to his attention. "No one touches Owen until I get back!" He told his team sternly before evacuating the Hub.

Martha turned back to the lifeless body that was lying on the metal board. She ran her index finger on the left hand side of Owen's chest, looking puzzled.

"Gwen, why is your name on Owen's chest?" Martha frowned.

"What?" Gwen sounded surprised, galloping down the steps and rushing over to the board as well as Tosh and Ianto.

A dark tattoo was printed on Owen's chest, positioned precisely where the heart beat lies. It was a bold love heart with an arrow stabbed through it and in fancy letters inside the heart spoke 'Gwen'.

Gwen gasped tracing her finger along the tattoo. At that moment, she really wanted him to be alive more than anything. Tears were starting to stream down her face. She never knew that he got a tattoo and she needed to know why he has that tattoo. She wanted answers, but she knew that she wouldn't get them. It was too late. Some answers are just unspoken.

Martha smiled sympathetically at Gwen and walked round to comfort her loss.

"Just let it out, it's okay," Martha assured her. "I know this is so horrible."

Gwen cried on Martha's shoulder, her heart was aching terribly. Now, she knew what she had to do. This wasn't fair on Rhys. It was for certain that Gwen wasn't grieving; she was falling in love- more than ever, more than she had ever loved Rhys. Change of plan, Gwen didn't know what to do. If Owen was still alive, she was certain that she would hand that silver band back to Rhys and walk out of the relationship to be with Owen, but it was too late and it hurt her so much. Now that Owen's gone, she didn't know whether to try and work things out with Rhys and try to be happy, which Owen could have wanted, well if her name was on his heart then he would, that's probably why he didn't say anything, but that's beside the point. It had been confirmed that Gwen will never love Rhys the way she loves Owen. She knows she won't feel that way with Rhys considering that she's been with Rhys for years whereas she's only known Owen for a year and she's utterly besotted about him. It broke her heart that it took her till now to realise it.

Tosh, on the other hand, was glaring at the tattoo like she wanted to rip a hole in it. It tore her apart. Ever since she had been recruited, she had been in love with Owen but he just didn't notice or he just didn't bother as he didn't feel the way Tosh did and just didn't want to hurt her by letting her know. Underneath the daggers, you could see the hurt but no one was really paying attention.

"Come on, we better go and wait for Jack over coffee, if he finds us in here still he'll only get suspicious," Ianto broke the silence of Gwen's bawling eyes. Jack and Ianto have a romantic interest in one another, so it was obvious that Ianto was going to be the only one that will be willing to stand by his side and obey his instructions without hesitation.

Martha smiled at Gwen reassuringly whilst rubbing her back. Gwen smiled weakly before leaning her head forward and planted a soft kiss on Owen's tattoo. Gwen wiped her eyes and dashed up the stairs with the rest of the team following. Gwen perched herself on the sofa with Martha sitting beside her when her mobile suddenly went off. Gwen frowned, pulling her mobile out of her pocket to notice that Rhys was calling her. Gwen sighed and turned to Martha, who was peering over her shoulder.

"I can't do this," Gwen spoke hoarsely.

Martha smiled sympathetically as she took the phone off Gwen and declined the call.

"I don't think this is fair on Rhys," Gwen sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I've always been in love with Owen and it's just taken until now to realise it."

"It could be just grief," Tosh suggested, with jealousy pouring out of her teeth.

"No, my first love died in a car crash and I always felt something for him and when he died, I felt some love but not love like this," Gwen confided in her team mates.

Martha, Ianto and Tosh exchanged looks before turning back to Gwen.

"I take it you and Owen were together but things didn't work out?" Martha bit hard on her lip as she stated the obvious to start up a conversation.

"I wouldn't say we were together, we were friends with benefits but we had this really close connection," Gwen sniffed. "That was until we encountered this plane flying in through the rift from a different time period."

"What happened?" Martha raised her eyebrow.

"Owen slept with the female pilot, Diane," Tosh gulped. "Then she went back and left Owen. He was distraught."

"It actually broke me when I found out about him and Diane," Gwen admitted.

Martha looked at Gwen sadly. Even though, she had only known Gwen and Owen for less than twenty four hours, she knew that they would have been great together.

"If Owen was still alive and I found out about all this the tattoo and your feelings," Martha began, as she looked down playing with her fingers as she had a feeling that this wasn't her place to say anything. When she looked back up, Gwen was gazing at her. "I would have told you to end things with Rhys as this happened when you were still with Rhys and this wouldn't be fair on him as throughout the majority of your life, you're here working with Owen when Rhys is stuck at home not having a clue what's going on. It wouldn't have been fair on him. Did Rhys know about you and Owen?"

"He did, but when I told him I gave him a drink beforehand which had a forget pill inside," Gwen said, feeling ashamed of her selfish behaviour.

Martha smiled with pity before continuing, "Right, okay. People have their lovers die and yet go on to be with someone else so I would say that you stay with Rhys as that is what Owen would have wanted, he would have wanted you to be happy."

"That's why he didn't say anything in the first place," Tosh retorted.

Gwen took a moment with her thoughts, which got interrupted when the wheelie automatic door made it's welcoming tune as Jack sprinted into the Hub with a wooden box in hand. He dashed into his office, with the crew following him.

"Jack, what you got?" Tosh wondered.

Jack took his time in observing the content of the box. He slowly pulled the object out.

"Jack?" Gwen prompted him.

Unexpectedly, Jack spun around holding up the resurrection glove.

"Oh no," Gwen gaped at the glove, remembering what happened on the last encounter.

"The Resurrection Glove, I'm gonna bring Owen back," Jack spoke wickedly, with everyone staring at him like he had lost his mind.

Jack observed his team before leaving his office and rushing down to the autopsy room.

"But I thought the glove didn't work for you?!" Gwen exclaimed following after Jack along with Ianto, Martha and Tosh.

"Different glove, different meaning," Jack explained rapidly as he came near to the autopsy board where Owen was lying. Dead and still, nothing could disturb him.

"Now, if there's anything you have to say to Owen, now's your chance." Jack told them sternly.

Gwen looked at Martha, who was smiling reassuringly at her, even though she didn't have a clue what was about to happen. This was the only chance that Gwen will get to find out about the tattoo and confess how much she loves him. Tosh was staring at the two women bitterly. She was the one that was going to go on a date with him, not Gwen. Tosh didn't want to know Owen's true feelings if all along, they were something to do with Gwen. She was stung with jealousy, which was selfish as everyone is mourning the loss of Owen Harper in their own way.

Jack slowly put on the glove with a slight struggle before grasping the back of Owen's head. He closed his eyes as the energy striked between the glove and the dead.

"Owen, it's Jack, can you hear me?" Jack took a deep breath, "Owen, hear my voice! Get hold of it. Let it draw you out, pull you out!"

"I'm not getting any vital signs," Ianto reporting, turning away from the screen.

"Owen, it's me Jack," Jack whispered, before his eyes fluttered open and smiled with relief. "He's coming, he's coming!"

Just at that moment, Owen's eyes bolted open and his scream filled the hub.

"Oh my god!" Martha shrieked, smacking her hands over her mouth.

"What happened? What happened?" Owen spoke repeatedly in a whimper. Then he realised, "Oh my god I got shot, he shot me!"

"Owen, you need to listen to me," Jack spoke gently. "We don't have long."

"Wait, where am I?" Owen cut him off, his eyes wandering around the autopsy room. "This isn't a hospital, this is the autopsy room. What am I doing here? Oh no, what's that?" Owen's eyes then rolled to the back of his head. "What's that?"

"Resurrection glove," Jack confessed, stroking Owen's cheek. "We lost you, but I brought you back."

"How long have I got?" Owen demanded, starting to panic. Now, he knew that he was dead.

"We've done 30 seconds and counting," Ianto informed them, checking on his stop watch.

"Oh no, Jesus really?" Owen couldn't believe it.

"Owen, I need the alien autopsy code and you're the only one who knows it." Jack inquired.

"You brought me back for that? For that?!" Owen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised desperately.

"Jack," Owen whimpered. "It's 231165."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered hoarsely before turning to the team. "Right team, say your goodbyes! Tosh?"

Tosh didn't know what to say, she was speechless and heartbroken. She just gazed at Owen devastated.

"Tosh, no offence but I've only got two minutes to live!" Owen bellowed, with fear lingering in his speech.

"Gwen?" Jack turned to Gwen.

This was it. Gwen rushed down the steps and faced Owen. Her index finger traced over the tattoo, she could feel tears burning within the pupils of her eyes.

"I never knew you got this tattoo, it has my name on it," Gwen choked. "I never knew how you really felt about me."

"Yeah well, you were with Rhys, I thought that you could do better, that I was no good and you wouldn't want to be with me, not like that anyway," Owen confided in her.

"You were wrong. Owen, I love you and if I knew you wanted a relationship with me then I would have left Rhys to be with you," Gwen cried.

"Really?" Owen's eyes widened.

Gwen nodded, crying. Owen's hand moved to the back of Gwen's brunette hair as he stroked it lovingly. "I love you Gwen, I always have done. I'm sorry for being a dick."

Gwen grabbed hold of Owen's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Hey, I was in the wrong too. If you don't want me to marry Rhys, I won't."

"As I can't spend my life with you, you can do whatever, I want you to be happy, but I will forever love you." Owen admitted.

"I'll love you too," Gwen whimpered. Gwen and Owen looked at each other for a few moments before Gwen's face hovered over Owen's as she moved down for a passionate kiss. His lips felt cold but even though he was really dead, there was one emotion that was lingering in that kiss. Love. These kisses weren't like Rhys', they were better, more extreme, and full of happiness and commitment, something that Gwen has never experienced with anyone else apart from Owen. She was going to miss him so much. She would never forget him.

"You never know I could be looking down on you," Owen smirked, cheekily, which made Gwen giggle. The real Owen was coming to life. The Owen that she was attracted to, the Owen that she desired. The both of them forgot that Owen was dying; to be honest they forgot that anyone was there. It was like they were surrounded in their own bubble.

"Gwen, I'm scared," Owen confessed.

Gwen smiled sadly before intertwining their fingers, both of them holding onto each other's hands tightly.

"Be brave." Gwen took a gulp. "I love you so much, you idiot," Gwen grinned with tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Gwen quickly kissed Owen's hand before smiling up at him sadly yet lovingly. Owen was smiling too.

"Two minutes," Ianto interrupted.

"I love you more," Owen said before his time was up. Jack removed the Resurrection Glove from Owen's head as the energy died down, leading them back to step one where there was a parted Owen with no life in him what so ever. Even though Owen was dead, he still had a grip on Gwen's hand, just like she did his.

**A/N: **Ok, so I was watching Torchwood with my best friend Saturday night (we were watching episodes from the 1st and 2nd series considering afterwards it got shit and just wasn't the same) then I remembered how much I used to ship Owen/Gwen and how I have always wanted them to be together. Screw Gwen and Rhys, it's all about Owen and Gwen! To be honest, I don't like Owen and Tosh as a couple, they just don't…what's the word…fit? I also think that Owen and Martha would have been good together too! Anyway, back to the point, ever since I watched Torchwood on Saturday, I just had to write a one shot of Owen and Gwen! I will probably start writing an Owen and Gwen fanfiction soon, or an Owen and Martha one or both? Hmm…what do you guys think?

Anywho…I hope you liked my one shot! x


End file.
